Singende Weihnachtsbäume und andere Katastrophen
by AnubisVincent
Summary: SOLDAT steckt in der Weihnachtsdepression. Sephiroth persönlich nimmt sich dieser Herausforderung an und sorgt selbst bei den Turks für Verwirrung. Das Unheil nimmt seinen Lauf und wird als Mission Weihnachtsbaum“ in die ShinRa-Geschichte eingehen.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel**: Von singenden Weihnachtsbäumen und anderen Katastrophen

**Autor:** ~Anubis~

**Beta:** Lidsi 3

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII

**Genre:** Romanze/Humor

**Rating:** Slash 18

**Pairing:** Sephiroth x Reno

**Charaktere:** Sephiroth, Reno, Tseng, Lazard, Zack, Cloud, Angeal, Genesis

**Zeiteinstufung:** Crisis Core

**Disclaime****r****:** Keiner, der vorkommenden Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit der Story.

**Anmerkung: **Mir ist es wichtig, mich an dieser Stelle bei jenen zu danken, die an mich glauben, die mich unterstützen und inspirieren beim Schreiben. Meinen Freunden. Ich danke Euch.

**Zur Story:** Eine kleine Ministory aus meiner Feder zur Weihnachtszeit. Ein Geschenk sozusagen und ich hoffe, Ihr habt Freude an ihr, so wie ich, als ich sie schrieb.

**Warning:** Was soll ich da noch groß dazu sagen. Meinen bösen Humor, Geschenkpapier, singende Weihnachtsbäume, Reno und Genesis, die da rumrennen...das sagt schon alles. Außerdem werde ich mich wohl an einen „Lemon" wagen (grusel), deswegen auch das Rating.

**Kurzbeschreibung:**

SOLDAT steckt in der Weihnachtsdepression. Sephiroth persönlich nimmt sich dieser Herausforderung an und sorgt selbst bei den Turks für Verwirrung. Er hätte es sich auch nicht träumen lassen, dass er zum Teil für die peinlichen Aussetzer von Reno verantwortlich ist. Das Unheil nimmt seinen Lauf und wird als Mission „Weihnachtsbaum" in die ShinRa-Geschichte eingehen.

Von singenden Weihnachtsbäumen und anderen KatastrophenEin grünes Übel kommt selten allein

Es war also wieder so weit. Wieder ein Jahr vorbei. Ich stand im Büro von Lazard und musste einen Vortrag über die diesjährige Krise über mich ergehen lassen. Ich lies ihn einfach reden. Meine Aufmerksamkeit galt eher diesem bunten Ding auf seinem Schreibtisch, das blinkte und zu allem Überfluss, bei Erschütterung, ein Lied trällerte. Für mich war eher dieses Objekt zum Verzweifeln, aber gut, es stand ja nicht auf meinem Schreibtisch. „SOLDAT hat seine Tage." Ich hob eine Augenbraue, diese Worte rissen mich in der Tat aus den Gedanken. „Verzeihung? Aber das halte ich für ganz ausgeschlossen.", und bedachte Lazard mit einem finsteren Blick, denn so langsam wurde es MIR zu bunt. Nicht nur wegen des blinkenden Etwas. Sofort hörte er auch auf mit seinen Armen theatralisch vor mir rumzufuchteln. „Kommen Sie zum tragenden Punkt Lazard, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit und Geduld mir diesen Unfug anzuhören."

„Ob Sie wollen oder nicht, dass Cissnei ihr Monatsproblem hat und Sie darunter zu leiden haben, weil Sie Ihr Bett mit ihr teilen, es ist IHR Problem und nicht das von ganz SOLDAT, wenn ich bitten darf." Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Ich für meinen Teil denke mir da aber eher etwas anderes dabei, denn ich halte Ihre Affäre mit der Turk für eine Verschleierung Ihrerseits. Ihre Privatangelegenheiten gehen mich aber nichts an, Sie sollten sie nur besser tarnen." Nervös strich sich Lazard durchs Haar, als ich ihm eindringlich in die Augen sah. Er dachte wohl allen Ernstes, dass ich seine Blicke nicht merken würde, mit denen er mein Hinterteil bedachte. Weit gefehlt!

Weiße Handschuhe! Weiße Hose! Mein Verstand war ernsthaft in Gefahr! Prompt wurde die Situation auch noch musikalisch untermalt, von diesem Ding. „DAS da nenne ich eine Katastrophe! Kitschkrise! Darüber würde ich mir mehr Gedanken machen.", und deutete bewusst auf das kleine grüne Übel. Der Colonel sah mich verwirrt an. „Die sind vom Krisenmanagement auf jeden Schreibtisch beordert worden. Sogar auf Ihren, Sephiroth. Wegen der Stimmung.." Mein Blick sprach wohl Bände, denn es verschlug ihm augenblicklich die Sprache. Das war zuviel des Guten! Vernichtend schaute ich das Bäumchen an, das von Lazard in Sicherheit gebracht wurde. „Ich werde mich höchstpersönlich um diese Stimmungskrise bei meinen Leuten kümmern und das nicht so einem gemanagtem Baum überlassen. Ich bin schließlich deren General und für sie verantwortlich." Mit diesen Worten ließ ich den Colonel in seinem Büro stehen. In Stimmung kam ich bestimmt, aber bestimmt nicht in die Stimmung, die erwünscht oder erhofft war. Sie glich eher einer Mordstimmung. Das besserte sich auch nicht, als ich dann in meinem Büro ankam und dort auch so ein grünes Übel erblickte.

Schnell wurde mir klar, dass das kein leichtes Unterfangen werden würde, dass ich noch nicht mal wirklich wusste, was Weihnachten eigentlich zu bedeuten hatte und warum alle auf einmal so sentimental wurden. Gut, Genesis verhielt sich auch so öfter merkwürdig, aber jetzt war es extrem. Er wich Angeal auch kaum von der Seite. Selbst dieser verhielt sich wunderlich. Es war nur wieder eine Frage der Zeit, wann ich die beiden wieder von ihrem Geschenkpapier befreien musste. Alle Jahre wieder, brachten sie es fertig, hilflos in Geschenkpapier eingewickelt, in der Gegend rumzurollen, sogar mit Schleife am Kopf. Alle Jahre wieder, war es dann meine Aufgabe, sie zu erretten und vor dem sicheren „Knuddeltod", würden sie so in die Fänge ihrer Fanclubs geraten.

Nach minutenlangem auf und ab Gehen, beschloss ich Angeal einen Besuch abzustatten. Vielleicht ließ sich das drohende Unheil ja abwenden und nebenbei konnte ich ihn über dieses Fest ausfragen. Das schien mir ein guter Plan, da ich ahnte, dass er darüber so einiges mehr wusste, als manch ein anderer. Meine Rechnung ging auf. Ich konnte ihn dazu bewegen, mit seinen einzupackenden Geschenkkörben voller Banora-Apfel-Kompot, auf dem Tisch zu bleiben und dafür erzählte er mir dann, wie bei ihm Zuhause Weihnachten gefeiert wurde. Das, was mir nicht entging war, dass er sich sehr nach Zuhause sehnte und danach, wie in alten Zeiten, mit Genesis den leckersten Kuchen Gaias zu essen. „Das wirst Du auch! Ich werde Euch beiden frei geben, dass Ihr nach Banora fahren könnt." Ich stand auf und wollte gerade gehen, da hielt mich Angeal am Arm fest „Aber..", wollte er protestieren. „Das ist ein Befehl!" Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte leicht zu, weil ich es ernst meinte. In seinem Blick lag so viel Dankbarkeit, dass mir der Atem stockte. Verwirrt verließ ich ihn.

Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, das sich in mir ausbreitete. Ein Gefühl, als ob mein Innerstes immer größer wurde. In mir regte sich etwas, das ich nicht kannte. Zumindest nicht in dem Ausmaß. Wenn es Angeal so erging, dann erging es vielleicht noch anderen so wie ihm und sie sehnten sich nach Hause. Langsam wurde mir bewusst, dass ich jetzt genauso apathisch in der Gegend rumstand, wie die anderen auch. In meinem Büro setzte ich mich an meinen Rechner und studierte den Dienstplan, der mich sofort veranlasste Lazard anzurufen. „Wer hat den Dienstplan gemacht?....Warum? .....Weil der eine Zumutung ist! ....Das ist mir gelinde gesagt völlig egal, ob der von Ihnen ist oder nicht, ich werde ihn umstellen. Sehen Sie zu, dass Ihre Schreibkraft zu mir ins Büro kommt, damit ich ihr das alles diktieren kann......Wie? Ich habe auch eine Sekretärin? ....Nein, ich hab sie noch nicht gesehen.....Ich kümmere mich drum... Einen schönen Tag noch." Kurz bevor ich auflegen wollte, fiel mir noch etwas ein. „Ach ja, Ihr freier Tag wurde soeben gestrichen." Ich drückte ihn weg und nach einigem Suchen, wählte ich die Durchwahl in mein Vorzimmer und war schon gespannt, ob sich die Unsichtbare auf mein Klingeln melden würde.

„Jaaaaaaahhhhaaaaaaa??", tönte es auch schon aus dem Hörer, „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber ich bräuchte Sie hier dringend. Der komplette Dienstplan muss umgestellt werden, für die Feiertage." „Da haben Sie es ja vor, junger Mann! In 10 Minuten ist der Kaffee soweit und dann wird in die Hände gespuckt!", und schon legte sie auf. Auf die Sekunde genau schoss nach zehn Minuten eine ältere Dame, mit Tablett durch die Tür, auf meinen Schreibtisch zu. Sie tafelte aber nicht nur Kaffe auf. „Moment mal..", wollte ich gerade einwerfen, da unterbrach sie mich auch schon „Sie haben das letzte mal vor 36 Stunden, 23 Minuten und 25 Sekunden gegessen. Jetzt wird es aber mal Zeit. Allgemein weisen Sie ein sehr vernachlässigtes Essverhalten auf, das so gar nicht Ihrem heldenhaften Ruf entspricht." Kaum war sie fertig, hatte ich auch schon ein 3 Gänge Menü vor mir und eine ungeduldig schauende Sekretärin, die erst zufrieden war, als ich auch aß. „Schauen Sie nicht so, Ihre Freunde machen sich Sorgen um Sie und wenn Sie wissen wollen, wen Sie töten sollen, dann wenden Sie sich an Angeal." Dann drehte sie auch schon den Bildschirm zu Recht, dass sie etwas sehen konnte und ergriff die Tastatur, ab da konnte ich ihr nicht mehr folgen. Sie war einfach zu routiniert im Umgang mit den ganzen Programmen.

Zu meinem Erstaunen, war der neue Dienstplan zeitgleich fertig, wie ich mit dem Essen. Als ich mir dann den Kaffee einverleiben wollte, zog es mich fast zusammen: „Der weckt ja Tote!" Sie lächelte nur: „Original Turkkaffee! Der muss so sein." Ich sah sie nur fragend an. „Ich war früher eine Turk, bis zu einem Betriebsunfall. Ab da war ich nur noch im Innendienst.", erklärte sie. Nach dem Kaffee hielt ich ihr die Tür auf, als sie mit dem Tablett wieder raus balancierte. Ich nahm wieder in meinem Sessel Platz und sah aus dem Fenster. Noch immer kreisten meine Gedanken darum, wie man jenen, denen ich nicht frei geben konnte, den Dienst ein wenig angenehmer gestalten könnte. So wie mir schien, lag genau da das Problem. Dazu müsste ich aber wissen, was in deren Köpfen vor sich ging und wie bekam man das am besten heraus? Indem man sich unter die Leute mischte. Denn von alleine sagte mir niemand etwas. Allgemein verloren die meisten ihre Sprache in meiner Gegenwart. Mir blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als mich irgendwie zu tarnen.

Ich griff zum Hörer. „Ab 17.00 Uhr bin ich außer Haus. Wenn es für heut noch ein Anliegen gibt, dann bitte jetzt." Ich hörte Mrs. Singer im Terminplaner blättern: „Sir, Sie haben noch einen Termin bei Lazard. Es geht um die Jahresbilanz. Ich denke nicht, dass er die verschieben wird." Ich legte auf und rauschte auch schon aus dem Büro an ihr vorbei. „ Das lassen Sie mal mein Problem sein. Die Bilanz ist ganz schnell zusammengefasst. Verluste! Das wird er nicht gern hören und froh sein, mich wieder los zu sein. Ansonsten befördere ich doch noch seinen singenden Baum ins Jenseits." Sie starrte mir nur irritiert nach. Lazard schien wohl Gedanken lesen zu können, denn als ich das Büro betrat, griff er sofort nach dem Baum und hielt in fest. Im gleichen Moment aber, flog auch Tseng erschrocken aus dem Sessel. Eindringlich musterte ich beide und ergriff das Wort: „Verzeihung, der Gesang von dem Baum hat wohl mein Anklopfen übertönt." Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen genoss ich die Szene. Beide mussten sich erst richten nach dem Schrecken. Der Colonel seine Brille und der Turk seinen Anzug, wobei er den Baum mit einem vernichtenden Blick bedachte und danach versuchte meine Beziehung zu Lazards kleinem Stimmwunder zu ergründen und warum es vor mir beschützt werden musste.

Der entrüstete Baumbesitzer ergriff dann aber das Wort: „Sephiroth, mit Ihnen hatte ich erst später gerechnet." „Nun, ich werde Sie bestimmt nicht lange aufhalten. Die Bilanz war nicht gut. Es gab Verluste!" und bedeutete Tseng sich zu setzen, der aus irgendeinem Grund ziemlich blass wurde. „Die Verluste sind die geringsten seit Jahren." Darauf zischte ich ihn nur verächtlich an: „Nichtsdestominder, haben wir welche zu beklagen. Ob auf unserer Seite oder der Seite der Rebellen. Jeder dieser Seelen hat eine Familie, Kinder, Freund und Eltern. All jene trauern um sie, weil sie mit Gewalt aus dem Leben gerissen wurden. Sie sind keine Zahlen, die in einer Bilanz stehen. Sie sind aus Fleisch und Blut. Diese Verluste kann man nicht mit Worten und mit Geld sühnen, rechtfertigen oder vergelten. Sie sind DA. Krieg kennt keinen Sieger, denn alle sind die Verlierer und auch dieses Jahr musste ich Familien aufsuchen und ihnen mitteilen, dass ihre Söhne nie wieder nach Hause kommen werden. So lange ich gezwungen bin diese Botschaften zu übermitteln, kann man nur von einer schlechten Bilanz reden. Denn für manche Familien kommt mein Erscheinen, bei ihnen an der Türschwelle, einem Weltuntergang gleich. Wenn ich ihnen sagen muss, dass sie ihr Liebstes und Teuerstes, ihren Vater, Mann oder Sohn verloren haben. Schönreden lässt sich das nicht! Mehr hab ich dazu nicht zu sagen."

Beide schluckten. Tseng ließ seinen Blick sinken und schwieg betreten. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden. Von meiner Seite bedarf es keinerlei Worte mehr." Ich wand mich zum Gehen, nachdem vom Colonel keine Einwände mehr zu hören waren. Der Turk stand jedoch auf und reichte mir die Hand zum Abschied, was eine sehr ungewöhnliche Geste war. Ich erwiderte sie und umschloss seine Hand. Wir sahen uns noch mal in die Augen zur Bestätigung und dann verließ ich den Raum. Ein Freundschaftsangebot von einem Turk bekam man nicht alle Tage, dessen war ich mir sicher. Gedankenverloren stand ich vor dem Schreibtisch meiner Sekretärin, die mich erwartungsvoll ansah. „Sonst liegen keine Termine mehr für mich an?" Sie verneinte. „Ich möchte, dass Sie noch einen Nachtrag in den Dienstplan eingeben, denn ich will, dass Sie sich auch frei nehmen." Danach verschwand ich im Büro und ignorierte ihre Proteste.

Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit zur Essensausgabe in der Kantine. Meines Wissens war das die beste Zeit, sich unter die Leute zu mischen, hier im großen ShinRa-Gebäude. Ein ungewohntes Gefühl war es, nicht die schwere Rüstung zu tragen, ganz zu schweigen von den Schuhen. Sie irritierten mich beim Gehen, da ich an die Stiefel gewöhnt war. Mehrmals sah ich in den Spiegel, um den korrekten Sitz der Kleidung zu prüfen, da ich sie kaum spürte. Wieder schritt ich auf und ab, um den Gang zu üben. Der Unterschied war deutlich sichtbar. In der schwarzen Stoffhose und dem grauen Rollkragenpullover wirkte ich leicht mager, zu schlank für einen Soldier. Perfekt! Das galt aber nicht für die Haare, die wohl zu einem meiner markantesten Erkennungsmerkmale gehörten. Mit den Jahren hatte ich eine eigene Falttechnik erfunden, sie so zusammenzulegen, dass es so aussah, als ob ich relativ kurze Haare hätte, wenn ich sie ganz stramm zusammenband und ich einen Teil im Rollkragen verstecken konnte. Der schwarze Schal, den ich mir noch zusätzlich um den Hals legte, verstärkte diese Illusion. Die Haarbändigung war immer das Zeitaufwendigste. Blieb nur noch die auffällige Farbe. Auch dafür hatte ich eine Lösung und ließ das komplizierte Geflecht unter meinem schwarzen Spencercap verschwinden. Mir fehlte jetzt nur noch der Feinschliff. Der Blazer und die minimal getönte Brille ließen den Rest von der Person verschwinden, die gehasst und zugleich vergöttert wurde. Aus dem Spiegel blickte mir ein sehr junger Mann entgegen, der kaum älter als neunzehn wirkte, obwohl dieser zweiundzwanzig war. Ich staunte jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue, dann griff ich nach meiner Manteljacke und meinen Ausweisen. So wie ich jetzt aussah, lief ich vielleicht Gefahr in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, in einer unachtsamen Minute.

Als ich in mein Vorzimmer trat, war es leer. Aus der Kaffeeküche nebenan hörte ich aber Mrs. Singers Geflöte. Ich musste also warten, um mich abzumelden und legte meinen Mantel über den Tresen. Dann schob ich meine Hände in die Hosentaschen und schlenderte durch den Raum, um mich umzusehen. Irgendwie sah es hier anders aus. Es hingen Bilder an den Wänden und alles wirkte nicht mehr so erdrückend. Die Frau verstand ihren Job, das musste man ihr lassen. Ich erdreistete mich ihren Schreibtisch ein wenig näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Wie mir schien, hatte sich auch hier etwas getan. Da stand ein Plätzchenteller, der auch sogleich von mir untersucht wurde. Als ich einen Keks kostete, kam Mrs. Singer rein und blickte mir entsetzt in die Augen. „Junge! Bist Du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" Ich sah mich um, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob sie wirklich mich meinte. Doch das tat sie. Ernst sah sie mich an, während ich genüsslich weiter auf der Weihnachtsleckerei rumkaute, sie musterte und gespannt wartete, was nun kam. Offensichtlich erkannte sie mich nicht, was für meine Verkleidung sprach. „Dem General hier SO aufzulauern ist gefährlich!", aus ihrer Stimme konnte man ihre Sorge hören. „Hmm...", meinte ich und griff mir nachdenklich mit meinen Fingern ans Kinn. „Ist das so?", dann senkte ich den Kopf soweit, dass ich ihr über meinen Brillenrand direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, aber sie brachte keinen Ton heraus. „Mrs. Singer, ich wollte mich nur bei Ihnen abmelden und Sie bitten hier die Stellung zu halten, bis ich wieder da bin und alle, die ein Anliegen haben davon zu unterrichten, dass ich wohl anwesend bin, aber auf keinen Fall gestört werden möchte." Ein amüsiertes Lächeln konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen nach diesen Worten und dem Anblick der völlig erstaunten Lady. Sie sammelte sich und meinte nur: „Sir, ich hoffe Sie haben Ihre Ausweise dabei, falls Sie ein Date haben und ins Kino gehen wollen." Nun war sie es, die mich verschmitzt ansah.

Ich griff mir meine Manteljacke und wollte gerade losgehen, als mir Tseng auch schon entgegen kam und mich am Weitergehen hinderte. Misstrauisch beäugte er mich von oben bis unten und hob, um die Wirkung noch zu verstärken, eine Augenbraue. „Darf ich fragen, was Sie hier machen, außerhalb der regulären Öffnungszeiten für die Zivilbevölkerung? Wenn Sie nicht eine Genehmigung haben, die Ihre Anwesenheit vor dem Büro von General Crescent rechtfertigt, sehe ich mich gezwungen, Sie jetzt nach draußen zu eskortieren." Von seinen Augen wurde ich regelrecht durchbohrt oder Schlimmeres. „Verzeihung, ich habe mich wohl in der Zeit geirrt.", gab ich nur von mir und erntete darauf ein verächtliches „Offensichtlich!" Er trat zur Seite, damit ich an ihm vorbei konnte, aber verhinderte damit auch sogleich einen anderen Fluchtweg. „Nach Ihnen.", ich ging in die gewiesene Richtung und er folgte mir auf den Fuß. Ich spürte seinen unnachgiebigen Blick in meinem Nacken und, dass er jede meiner Bewegungen genau beobachtete. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", grollte er und schob mich schneller voran.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl als Sicherheitsrisiko rauseskortiert zu werden. Ich hörte wie Tseng sein Handy aufschnippte: „Was ist jetzt?....Wie bitte?...Bin in 30 Sekunden da!....Darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein!" Dann spürte ich wie sich seine sehnige Hand wie eine Klaue um meinen Oberarm schloss und mich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zerrte. Verwundert wollte ich mich umdrehen und ihn fragen was los sei, als ich schon bei dem Versuch dabei angefahren wurde: „Zuviel fragen und wissen ist ungesund. Merk Dir das für die Zukunft und jetzt vorwärts!"


	2. Chapter 2

Die reizende PersЖnlichkeit

Es war ein merkwЭrdiges GefЭhl als └Sicherheitsrisiko" raus eskortiert zu werden. Ich hЖrte wie Tseng sein Handy aufschnippte: └Was ist jetzt?....Wie bitte?...Bin in 30 Sekunden da!....Darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein!" Dann spЭrte ich, wie sich seine sehnige Hand, wie eine Klaue um meinen Oberarm schloss und mich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zerrte. Verwundert wollte ich mich umdrehen und ihn fragen, was los sei, als ich schon bei dem Versuch dabei von ihm angefahren wurde: └Zuviel fragen und wissen ist ungesund. Merken Sie sich das fЭr die Zukunft und jetzt vorwДrts!" Er schob mich jetzt sogar noch schneller vor sich her, bis wir abrupt stehen blieben und er mich rЭcklings an eine Wand stellte. Direkt neben einen Wasserspender. Rechts, den Gang entlang, konnte ich keine fЭnf Meter weiter den Eingang zur Turkabteilung erkennen. Tsengs Blick ruhte auf mir und musterte mich, bis er fragte: └Sie gehЖren aber schon zu ShinRa, oder? Lassen Sie mich raten...einer von den Neuen bei SOLDAT, die bald ihr Training anfangen?", die TЭr ging auf und Rude kam zu uns. └Wenn es Ihr Traum ist Soldier zu werden, gibt's da aber noch so einiges zu tun.", meinte Tseng nur noch und richtete nun sein Wort an Rude, der mich nun auch noch von oben bis unten, naserЭmpfend, unter die Lupe nahm. └Passte mal auf den auf? Der verlДuft sich gern.....hing bei Seph persЖnlich rum. Kann echt froh sein, dass er nicht Bekanntschaft mit Masasume gemacht hat. Das Putzkommando hat schon Urlaub und auf so eine Sauerei hab ich keinen Nerv!" └Geht klar! Ich pass auf den Wicht auf.", und schon stand Rude vor mir und Tseng rauschte ab in die Abteilung.

UnglДubig starrte ich ihm hinterher, └Was gibt's denn da zu glotzen?", wurde ich ermahnt. Als Wicht wurde ich noch nie bezeichnet und sah verduzt Rude an. └Ich geb dir mal einen Ratschlag. Lass das blЖde Glotzen echt sein. Erst recht, wenn dir mal der General Эber den Weg rennt. Der kann das gar nicht leiden! ...Jetzt guck mich nicht so an. TrДume hat jeder .... aber Sephiroth ist definitiv ein Unerreichbarer. Da schneit es eher in der HЖlle. Glaub╢s mir." └Ah ....", mehr brachte ich nicht mehr raus. Unglaublich! └Ja, sag mal...ich glaub, ich bring dich gleich mit meinem Kollegen sicherheitshalber lieber in die Kantine zu den anderen. Sonst brockst du dir noch дrger ein.", er schaute auf seine Uhr, └Gibt eh gleich Futter fЭr euch." Durch ein lautes Geklapper und Gefluche wurde unsere sehr einseitige Unterhaltung unterbrochen. Das war mir mehr als Recht, da ich wirklich nicht wusste, was ich zu dem Эberhaupt sagen sollte oder wollte. Die GerДuschquelle war ein Aktenwagen, der von einem ziemlich laut fluchenden Turk aus der EingangstЭr geschoben wurde. Dieser drЭckte Rude noch eine Akte in die Hand und verschwand dann. Die TЭr jedoch stand noch offen, was meinen Aufpasser aber nicht stЖrte, denn der studierte lieber seelenruhig das erhaltene SchriftstЭck. Meine Neugierde siegte, also nutzte ich die Chance. Um besser zu sehen, nahm ich mir einen Becher Wasser von dem Spender und riskierte einen Blick in die Abteilung.

Man hЖrte gleich, dass man bei den Turks gelandet war. BedДchtiges Tippen war zu hЖren mit passenden VerwЭnschungen, mit denen sie ihre Rechner bedachten. Genauso, wie der typische Geruch von Kaffee und Zigaretten aus der TЭr drang. Auf einmal trat Tseng wieder in mein Sichtfeld und steuerte direkt auf einen BЭrocontainer zu, in dem besonders wild geflucht wurde. Er stellte sich hinter jemanden und lieъ seinem Frust freien Lauf. └Du willst mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen, oder? Du kannst jeden hacken, nur Sephiroth nicht? Das ist ja jetzt wohl ein schlechter Scherz, wo der doch von Technik keinen Plan hat!" Jetzt wurde ich erst recht neugierig und spitzte meine unnatЭrlich empfindlichen Ohren. Oft nervte es mich ja, alles MЖgliche zu hЖren, aber jetzt stellte sich diese Gabe als durchaus brauchbar heraus. └Verdammt, wenn ich dir doch sage, dass ich nich reinkomme.." └ErzДhl den MЭll deiner Kaffeetasse aber nicht mir!", murrte Tseng. └Ach, weiъt du was? Du kannst mich mal und zwar kreuzweise, du Arsch! Mach deinen Scheiъ doch allein!", jetzt erkannte ich die Stimme. └Wieso willst du eigentlich seine Handynummer haben und warum sollte ausgerechnet ICH ihn hacken?", nun konnte ich auch das vertraute leuchtend rote Haar sehen, als er aufstand und Tseng wЭtend in die Augen starrte. └Weil ausgerechnet DU eine leidenschaftliche SchwДche fЭr das Silberhaar hast und mit Sicherheit aus anderen GrЭnden auch ganz scharf auf seine Privatnummer bist!", schlagartig verДnderte sich Renos Gesichtsfarbe und man konnte von den anderen nur ein Kichern vernehmen.

Er verschrДnkte seine HДnde vor der Brust und sah aus, als ob er gefДhrlich nahe dem Explosionspunkt war. Es lag fЖrmlich ein Knistern in der Luft, das einer Entladung vorausging. └Gut! Das erklДrt warum ICH seine Nummer haben will, aber noch lange nicht, warum DU sie haben mЖchtest!", die Lage lief auf eine Eskalation hinaus. Einmal, weil ich mich an meinem Wasser verschluckte bei dem Satz und, weil Tseng nur gleichgЭltig mit den Schultern zuckte. └Aus rein privaten GrЭnden.", grinste Tseng hДmisch. Renos FДuste ballten sich und ich konnte seine Sehnen knirschen hЖren, als er Tseng dann fassungslos anbrЭllte: └Aus WAS!!!" Tseng erkannte langsam auch, dass er da soeben einen Nuklearsprengkopf entsichert hatte und versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen. Ich hatte derweil ein anderes Problem. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, zu ersticken und kam nicht mehr um ein Husten herum. Das veranlasste Rude seine LektЭre zuzuklappen und er erkannte wohl auch sofort die Gefahr, da er sich in die TЭr stellte und Reno zu sich rief: └Ruhig Blut! Komm wir haben noch was zu tun!", und deutete dabei auf mich und schЭttelte mit den Kopf, weil ich immer noch am Keuchen war. Wenn man es so sah, bekam ja man auch nicht jeden Tag indirekt mit, dass sich ein Turk in einen verliebt hatte. Normalerweise empfand ich das immer als unangenehm, wenn das geschah, aber diesmal fЭhlte ich mich seltsamerweise eher geschmeichelt.

Von Reno kam nur ein └Und?", als er zu uns kam. Rude gab ihm kommentarlos die Akte und wartete. └Na toll, aber das ist erst nach den Feiertagen. Alter, ich brauch JETZT was zum Abreagieren, sonst mische ich Tseng doch noch auf.", maulte er └dann wДr er jetzt ganz im Arsch!" Reno ballte schon wieder die FДuste. └Vor allem, was isn das hier fЭr ein Heini?", dann sah er mir in die Augen. └Was gibt's denn da zu glubschen? Noch nie einen Turk gesehen oder wat?", grollte er mich nun an. └Einer der Neuen." └Sag mal, will mich heute die ganze Welt nur verarschen? Hab ich da wat verpennt oder was soll der Rotz hier? Steht auf meiner Stirn tДtowiert └Volltrottel fЭr Alles"?", mit einer Hand in die HЭfte gestemmt, fing er nun noch mit der anderen an, seinen Schlagstock gegen sein Bein zu tippen. Herausfordernd schaute er seinen Kollegen an └Und? Da steht wohl kaum KindermДdchen dran, oder?....Was hat der Hosenscheiъer hier eigentlich verloren?", sein Tippen wurde immer ungeduldiger. └Der gehЖrt in seine Krabbelgruppe und hier is die bestimmt nich!" Rude verzog nur leicht die Miene, aber ich hatte umso mehr mit meiner zu kДmpfen. Derartig wurde ich bis jetzt noch von niemandem betitelt. Rude sah noch mal auf seine Uhr: └Komm, bei denen gibt's gleich Futter." Reno fing plЖtzlich an zu lachen und sah mich abschДtzend an. └Das scheinst du auch dringend nЖtig zu haben!", und grinste auch noch breit und bedeute mir aber gleichzeitig mit dem Stock, dass ich mich in Bewegung setzten sollte, wenn ich nicht nДhere Bekanntschaft damit machen wollte. Ich stellte mal wieder fest, dass Reno wirklich eine reizende PersЖnlichkeit mit eben solchem Temperament war.

Jetzt hatte ich schon ein halbes Turkkleinkommando als Eskorte. FЭr andere mochte das aussehen, als ob ich in Schwierigkeiten steckte, ich hingegen fing an mich zu amЭsieren. └Ich kill ihn!", zischte Reno nach einer Weile wieder. └Bastard! Wichser! Hurensohn!", zeterte er weiter. └Mann, ich sag╢s dir! Der is sowas von tot, wenn ich den mit Seph in der Kiste erwische!......Nein! Falsch! .....Wenn ich ihn auch nur einmal dabei erwische auf seinen Arsch zu starren", und lies demonstrativ seine Waffe immer wieder drohend in seinen HandflДche fallen, bis er sich umdrehte und mir diese dann direkt unter die Nase hielt. └Das gilt auch fЭr Dich, Brillenschlange! Erwisch ich dich, wie du ihm auflauerst, nachstellst oder gar angaffst, dann war╢s das! AusgetrДumt! Dann verschaffe ich dir einen heldenhaften Abgang! Soldatmus! Schicht im Schacht!", und fuhr sich mit dem Finger an der Kehle entlang und drehte sich dann um. WДre er nicht wegen mir so aufgebracht und ich nicht getarnt gewesen, hДtte ich ihn spДtestens jetzt in die Krankenstation befЖrdert, weil ich dann stark an seinem Verstand gezweifelt hДtte. MIR zu drohen.

Kurz darauf durchquerten wir einen der gemeinsamen Flure der Turks und SOLDAT. Reno stieъ Rude in die Seite und deutete auf einen 2nd der frustriert auf sein, in der Mitte zerbrochenes, Schwert blickte. Dann zuckte der mit den Schultern, steckte das Zerbrochene weg und sah die Turks an, wie sie mit mir im Schlepptau auf ihn zusteuerten. └Fair!", gab Rude nur von sich. └Na, bei der Leuchte is Junior ja genau richtig!", feixte Reno nur, dann sprach er genannten auch schon an: └Hey da!" Die Augen von dem Soldier wurden grЖъer, └wir haben da was gefunden, das zu euch gehЖrt. WДr nett, wenn du das abtransportieren kЖnntest, wo es hingehЖrt." Reno erntete aber eher einen fragenden Blick. └Jo Mann! Ich mein die dЭrre Bohnenstange hier!", und schon wurde ich von Rude und Reno an den Armen gepackt und zu dem Soldier geschubst. └жhm ja. Okay, ich nehm ihn mit." └Kleiner Ratschlag am Rande....Euer ZЖgling hat wohl das selten dДmliche Talent, schnell in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. An deiner Stelle wЭrd ich gut auf ihn aufpassen." └Wieso was war denn?", aber er erhielt keine Antwort von den Turks, weil sie sich schon wieder auf den RЭckweg machten. Irritiert sah mein neuer Aufpasser jetzt hinter ihnen her, bis er sich zu mir wand. └Hi! Ich bin Zack Fair. Einer von den 2nd Class.", dann lДchelte er mich an und klopfte mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter. └Nicht Дrgern, nur wundern. Die sind immer so!", dann fing er sogar noch an zu lachen und schЭttelte den Kopf.

Ich heftete mich an seine Fersen und folgte ihm. Nach kurzer Zeit war ich mir allerdings nicht mehr sicher, ob mir das Bedrohtwerden oder dieser ЭbermДъige Redeschwall lieber war. Mehr oder minder hЖrte ich ihm zu. TrДume....Ehre...SOLDIER....1st Class...Mentor. Das kam mir alles schon so seltsam bekannt vor, von Angeal. └Mein Traum ist es mal ein Held zu werden!", mit dem Satz wurde mir so einiges klar. Mein neuer Begleitschutz war Zackary Fair. Angeals neuster SchЭler und laut seiner Aussage, sogar der Begabteste. Nur meinte er, dass er mehr, wie ein Welpe wДre. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich dann doch schmunzeln. Denn die Beschreibung traf es auf den Punkt. └Da gibt's nichts zu schmunzeln. Das ist mein Ernst! Aber nicht so einer wie Sephiroth", verblЭfft sah ich ihn an: └Bitte?", er lachte erneut, als er merkte, dass ich nicht wusste, wie er das meinte. └Ach, Sephiroth ist so ein VerwЖhnter, fЭr den gelten immer Sonderrechte. So ein Held mЖchte ich nicht werden." Dieser Satz Эberfuhr mich regelrecht wie ein Schnellzug. Dass mich die Leute nicht einschДtzen konnten, war mir nicht neu, DAS aber schon. Das gefiel mir Эberhaupt nicht, so gesehen zu werden und ich zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. └Ja, ich weiъ, auch dieses Jahr gibt's keinen Weihnachtsbaum im Foyer. Seit dem der weg ist, ist hier kaum noch was los. Das war frЭher immer toll, weil noch Besucher kamen, um den Baum zu sehen. DafЭr gibt es dieses Jahr...." Ich unterbrach ihn └....viele kleine BДumchen. Ja, ich weiъ", die zu allem auch noch эberfluss blechern singen. └Hier geht's lang!" Eins interessierte mich dann doch noch: └Also wДre es bestimmt nicht schlecht, wenn hier wieder ein groъer Baum stЭnde?" └Machst du Witze? Klar! Mann, dann wДr hier wieder Leben! So wirkt das irgendwie nur trostlos und frustrierend. Aber jetzt ist Schluss mit dem TrЭbsal blasen. Jetzt wollen wir mal dafЭr sorgen, dass du was auf die Rippen bekommst!", und schon schliff er mich in Richtung Kantine. 


End file.
